A Touch of Hope
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: AU Year in the Enchanted Forest. Snow gives Regina a precious gift, hope. And perhaps the strength to find her happy ending. OutlawQueen One-Shot for now.


**I know I have 2 other stories going on right now but this idea wouldn't leave my head. I hope you guys like it, please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly)**

* * *

><p><span>A Touch of Hope<span>

The castle was quiet as the moon began to shine in the sky. If one didn't know any better it looked like peace had finally fallen on the kingdom but they would be wrong. The Wicked Witch was still out there plotting against her sister, silently lurking in the shadows. Regina sat at her dresser staring into the mirror that once contained Sydney. That seemed like another life now, so many things had changed since she'd cast the curse. She'd changed. No longer was her heart filled with anger but with love and sorrow instead. She missed Henry terribly so and her heart ached knowing she may never see him again. However she had Snow to thank for not letting her spiral into the darkness again when they had first returned. She was grateful her heart was in her chest and kept Henry's promise there every day. A promise to be good, to be the hero he wanted her to be. Even her appearance began showing the change. Her closet full of black gowns had slowly been replaced by more vibrant hues something she'd grown to enjoy. She'd also kept her hair long; thankful she'd avoided her early temptation to cut it. She liked wearing it down now and often braided sections just like she used to when she was young. Henry would be proud she thought, if only he was here. But he was safe there, in the land without magic. Zelena couldn't hurt him. That's what kept her going, knowing he would be safe while they fought to defeat her. She sighed; almost wishing Sydney was there so she at least had someone to talk to. Just then someone knocked on her door making her jump; she hadn't realized how quiet it was.

"Come in," She called out, turning around to greet the visitor.

"Regina, I've been looking for you" It was Snow, looking cheerful as ever. Her night-gown revealed a slight bump in her abdomen.

"Well, where else would I be?" She replied, giving her a slight smile.

"I have some exciting news and I wanted you to be the first to know." She took seat beside Regina.

"What is it?" She asked, curious as she already knew they were expecting.

"We know the sex of the baby, it's a boy!" She beamed, placing a hand over her abdomen.

"Congratulations, but how did you find out? We don't have the technology here." She'd heard of ultrasounds in Storybrooke but they never had anything like that here in the Enchanted Forest.

"With this," Snow pulled out a silver pendent from her robe; it had some wear but still shone from the moonlight.

"What is it?" She asked, intrigued she'd never heard of such magic before.

"It belonged to Charming's mother. She used it to see what sex our first-born would be. It was her dying wish. You hold it above your hand, if it swings north to south it's a boy, east to west it's a girl." Snow explained, swinging the pendent to show her.

"Neat," Regina said looking back into her mirror. She really just wanted to be alone.

Snow saw the sadness in her step mother's eyes and knew she was thinking of Henry, she always was. If only she were happier, she'd do anything to see her smile again. She looked at the pendent in her hand and then a thought crossed her mind. "Regina, we should try it on you." Snow suggested, reaching out to take her hand. "It can tell you the sex of your first-born even before you're pregnant. I wasn't pregnant yet when Charming's mother used it on me."

"I don't think it's a good idea," She refused, an old memory resurfacing in her mind. There was something she'd never told anyone and never desired to. She was infertile. Soon after her marriage to Leopold, Rumpelstiltskin had paid them a visit to give them their wedding gift. It was a test, a test to see if they would be able to have children. At the time she secretly wished she'd be infertile, the thought of being intimate with the older man revolted her. Luckily, then, her wish had been granted. However the news had brought her more sadness than she expected. She always thought she'd be a mother, and she had been. She'd gotten Henry, but that was one of the reasons why he was adopted.

"Come on just give it a try, please?" Snow pleaded, "I know you want to."

"Fine," She agreed, if only to appease her step daughter.

Snow smiled and guided her hand up, letting the pendent dangle above it. The room was silent as they waited for the pendent move, Regina looked apprehensive. Suddenly it began swinging, surprising her.

"Look, east to west!" Snow beamed as the pendent swung back and forth but Regina didn't know what to say.

"I…what does it mean?" She asked, stunned. Had Rumpelstiltskin been wrong that night? Or did he lie to her? One thing was for sure, she was going to have a child – someday.

"You're going to have a girl," Snow smiled as she took her hand in hers, "Congratulations"

"Thank you," Regina grinned still processing the news. A girl, she was going to have a baby girl. She let her hand wonder down to her abdomen, feeling butterflies there. Tears were in her eyes, but it felt bittersweet. Who would ever love her? She shook the thought from her mind, focusing on the positive. She was going to be mother again, someday. She looked into the mirror just wishing to be alone once more. So many thoughts were swirling around her mind. Snow seemed to sense this and rose from her chair.

"I'm happy for you Regina, maybe this will be the key to your happiness," She said before leaving the chamber, closing the door with a thud behind her.

She realized then Snow had given her more than just a glimpse into the future, she'd given her hope. That perhaps her future would be better than her past, surely it would be. But could she love again? Daniel's last words echoed in her mind, that was his last wish for her and maybe this baby meant she'd fulfill it. She felt light headed thinking of all this, she needed some fresh air. The outdoors seemed to always clear her mind. Even as a little girl she'd ride into the surrounding forest to escape her mother if only for an hour or two. She slipped on a pair of slippers and went out to the corridor to head to the gardens.

* * *

><p>She wound through the castle quickly, passing just a few chambers upon entering the gardens. She breathed in the fresh air as she opened the doors. Her mind finally feeling at ease as she walked between the endless rows of bushes and trees full of bloom. She closed her eyes and took in the aroma surrounding her. The sweet smell of a clematis bush in full bloom calmed her nerves. She thought of the baby girl in her future and the possibility of happiness but mostly she thought about the father. Who would he be? For the life of her she couldn't paint a clear picture in her mind, after all who would want to love her? She'd done terrible things in her past, things she even found revolting. Maybe he was out there, with blue eyes like Daniels but perhaps with lighter features to contrast her own. Yes, maybe he was out there. Engulfed in her own thoughts she didn't hear someone else enter the garden.<p>

"Regina?" She turned around hearing her name; she'd recognize that voice anywhere. Then it clicked, all the pieces fell together. It was him, he was the one. She had spent most of her time despising him, hating how he pushed her buttons but now she knew why. She didn't want him breaking down her walls because she was afraid, afraid to let him because she could see herself falling for him.

"Robin?" He caught up to her and now she didn't know what to do. Her stomach was in knots.

"M'lady, I heard someone walking in the corridor. I didn't realize it was you, my apologies." He said, disarming his bow. She hadn't even realized he'd had on it on him. "Roland misses you, he asks for you every night you know. That tale you told him the night we first arrived at your castle, he's been begging for the end. The one about a princess and her stable boy,"

She didn't know what to say, how he still wanted to be around after the way she'd treated him baffled her. She missed Roland too though, the reason she stopped seeing him was because he her of Henry. It was too painful to be reminded of that every day. But now, now she longed to be with the archer and his son. To feel loved and wanted, it was time she fought for her happy ending. For this was the end to the tale of the princess and the stable boy. Robin looked at her with such sincerity it made her heart swell. He was waiting for her response, but she didn't give him one. Instead she grabbed the lapels of his hood and brought his lips to hers. His lips were soft and she pulled away for a second to see his response. Any fears she had left her in an instant when she saw his eyes full of lust as he pulled her in again deepening the kiss. She felt his hand stroke through her hair and cup her cheek. She let herself get lost in him before the need for air forced them to break apart. He leaned his forehead on hers as her eyes fluttered open, meeting his gaze. She could see him smiling and she was sure she was too, nothing had felt so right.

"It seems I was wrong, you don't hate me." He grinned, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

She shook her head, still processing all that had happened. "I did but only because I'm not good at this. I was afraid." He chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"I felt the same way. Ever since the day we met you've intrigued me and I wanted to get to know you but you were just so stubborn. I didn't know what to do with myself but now I do," He smiled, stroking her cheek. He leaned in a kissed her again, making her smile even wider.

"Gods, your smile is beautiful," He smiled making her blush. She couldn't help thinking why she'd been so afraid before.

"What you said about Roland, is that true? He's been asking for me?" She asked, remembering what he had said before she kissed him.

"Yes, every night." He replied, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, she felt like she'd let him down.

"There's no need. Snow told me about your son." He said.

She thought of Henry for a moment before pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she didn't want to be sad tonight, she had already cried enough. "Well, I think it's time I make it up to him. If he's still awake that is."

"I'm sure he is, he always waits for me when I'm gone and add that he's under Little John's care I think the odds are in our favor," He said making her laugh. "Shall we?"

She smiled taking his hand hers and strolled through the garden. She'd never felt happier and this was just the beginning. Maybe her story would get a happy ending after all. She made a mental note to thank Snow someday, as it turns out hope was a powerful thing and she was going to hold on to it for as long as she could.


End file.
